Fingerpaints
by moosmiles
Summary: When Jenna starts avoiding him, Connor tries to figure out what he did wrong. Jonnor.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Fingerpaints_

 _Rating: K_

 _Chapter: 1_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: When Jenna starts avoiding him, Connor tries to figure out what he did wrong. Jonnor._

 _Comments:_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Connor was walking out the house, checking his phone to see if Jenna had texted him back. The past few weeks, he, Dallas, and their girlfriends had been carpooling together. But today, no one was texting him back.

He furrowed his brow when he saw only one text and it was just Clare's mother, texting him about her upcoming baby shower. He rolled his eyes, pulling the door shut behind himself. He ignored the message and called Dallas.

"Hey Man."

"Hey. Are you guys on your way?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. But it's just me today."

Connor frowned. "Are Alli and Jenna both sick?" It wouldn't be too far of a stretch. They did share the same bedroom, which meant sharing germs was inevitable. Yesterday, they both seemed okay, but maybe they ate the wrong thing at dinner.

"No. Alli said something about meeting with Clare this morning."

"Okay," Connor shrugged. "I'll see you soon." He hung up and waited for Dallas to arrive.

Dallas pulled up in Audra's minivan, with Drew in the front seat beside him. Connor climbed into the backseat, exchanging pleasantries with his friends. He buckled in and Dallas drove them to school.

When they pulled up, Connor smiled at the sight of Clare, Alli, and Jenna sitting together at a picnic table. Mostly he was just happy to see Jenna. He got out of the car and walked over to the crowd of girls. "Good morning."

"Hey Connor." Clare looked up from the pastry in front of her. She let out a groan, placing a hand on her protruding belly.

"Easy," Alli whispered, placing a hand on Clare's back and another on her belly. "Oh, he's kicking." She bowed her head and started cooing to the baby inside of her friend's stomach.

Connor caught Jenna rolling her eyes. Jenna stood up, excusing herself quietly, before she headed inside. He frowned, asking, "Is she okay?"

Clare shrugged, unbothered by Alli all over her stomach. "She was fine when we went to the Dot to get breakfast."

Connor scrunched up his nose, suggesting, "Maybe she was appalled by Alli's inability to stop touching you."

"Hey," Alli snapped, sitting up straighter and glared at him. "It's not like I'm molesting her."

Clare sat at the table, biting her lips together, while her face burned pink. She looked over at Drew and Dallas, who were walking over to the group. "Hey," she greeted, getting up as quickly as she could. She left her pastry, dying to get out of the uncomfortable conversation.

"Did I hear Alli's molesting you?" Drew asked, his face twisting uncomfortably.

"Not the way you did," Clare quipped in reply, a hand resting underneath her belly. She placed her other hand on Drew's arm, begging, "Can we please go inside? Maybe go over meeting minutes?"

Drew was now blushing from the mention of their hookup from several months ago. He nodded, holding onto her elbow. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go." He guided her up the front steps.

"Everything okay?" Dallas asked, drawing the question out slowly.

"Alli made Jenna uncomfortable," Connor informed accusingly.

"Actually, she was fine until you showed up," Alli snapped, getting up with Clare's trash. "It's almost like you messed up."

Dallas placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Easy," he soothed. "I'm sure Jenna's fine." He shrugged. "Maybe she just never finished her homework. Again." He nodded towards the entrance of Degrassi, suggesting, "Let's just go inside. We'll see Jenna in history." He wrapped his arm around Alli, guiding her inside, with Connor only a few steps behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Fingerpaints_

 _Rating: K_

 _Chapter: 2_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: When Jenna starts avoiding him, Connor tries to figure out what he did wrong. Jonnor._

 _Comments:_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

Jenna never showed up for their first period with Mister Perino. Dallas seemed to be the least concerned. Although, unless it was Alli, Dallas was usually unbothered. Well, Alli and, now, Clare. But Connor suspected that was because she was so pregnant. Dallas had practice with pregnancy and children. He was the only one of their friends with a baby.

Connor smiled when he saw Jenna coming out of the school counselor's office. His face dropped as he neared her and realized the state she was in. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, her makeup was streaked across her face, and she was wiping the snot leaking out of her nose with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Were you crying?"

Jenna sniffled, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Connor." She walked past him, her shoulder hitting against his arm.

Connor turned around, following his girlfriend to her locker. "You don't look fine. You look like you're crying."

"That's because I am crying," Jenna replied, her voice shaking. After a minute of fighting with her locker, she slammed her hand against the door. "God. Why won't you open!?" she shouted before covering her face with her hands to hide another flood of tears.

Connor reached around her and carefully got the door of her locker unjammed before opening it for her. "There."

Jenna reluctantly mumbled a thanks before looking at herself in the mirror. She used her sleeve to wipe at the raccoon rings of wet mascara under her eyes, still sniffling.

"Why weren't you in history class?" Connor asked, resting his hand between her shoulders.

Jenna shrugged, her tears finally under control. "I wasn't feeling well." She reached inside her locker to grab her biology book and all the belongings she needed for her next class.

"Are you sick?" Connor questioned, his voice quieting in concern. "You were in the school counselor's office."

"I know where I was, Connor!" Jenna snapped, shrugging his touch away. "Just drop it!" She slammed her locker shut, leaving her boyfriend in a cloud of confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Fingerpaints_

 _Rating: K_

 _Chapter: 3_

 _Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

 _Summary: When Jenna starts avoiding him, Connor tries to figure out what he did wrong. Jonnor._

 _Comments:_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

When the student council meeting had first started, Connor thought nothing of Jenna sitting across from him. He honestly thought she would try to rest her foot on his or try to tease his ankle with the toe of her shoes as usual, but she had not. He didn't understand why she was acting so strangely. He knew she wasn't on her menstrual cycle. He kept track of that for his own sanity.

"Oh, kid!" Clare's gasp drew Connor from his thoughts. She stood at the end of the table, her hand resting on her bellybutton pressed out through her shirt. She took a breath and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry, guys."

Connor realized that he had no idea what she was apologizing for. She must have been talking. Or maybe her outburst had interrupted another student. Just like Clare to make her baby the center of every conversation.

Drew slipped a sidestep closer to Clare and placed his hand under her belly as if to ease the child they made together. He continued to speak for Clare. "We are decided on Clare and Alli's Starry Night theme, right?"

Connor almost got nauseated, watching Clare rest her hand on Drew's. He really wished they would stop pretending not to be intimate. Dallas had told Alli, Jenna, and him about them hooking up again after finding out their baby's sex. Alli was offended that Clare hadn't confessed yet, but none of them were shocked by the news with little Edwards-Torres on the way.

Connor looked back at his girlfriend sitting across from him. She was no longer looking at Clare and Drew. She was aggressively doodling in her planner. He frowned, still confused. His concern growing.

Connor inched to the edge of his seat when Jenna lifted her head, even though she didn't look at him, and then her hand. He just followed suit, raising his hand. Then, she stood up, collecting her things. Clare or Drew, or maybe disgustingly together, must have dismissed them.

Jenna walked over to Clare, who was now by the dry erase board, and reached into her purse.

Connor got up to listen to them.

"Here's that cocoa butter I was telling you about," Jenna informed, handing a jar to the expecting mother. "It really does wonders."

Clare sighed in relief, setting the marker in her hand aside, and took the jar. "Oh, thank you. I don't know how I'll ever look the same again. I swear he's warping my body beyond recognition."

Jenna gave a faint smile, wrapping an arm around Clare's shoulders. "You'll get back to your old shape soon enough. Just worry about getting my little Jensen here," she joked, her free hand resting on her friend's belly.

Clare rolled her eyes, reminding, "His name is not Jensen." She glanced over at Alli nearby. "Or Alister. We are not naming him after anyone!"

"That's not entirely true," Drew interjected from across the room.

Clare shook her head, stating, "We've been over this. There is no Andrew Junior." She started out of the room, the sizeable jar still in her hand.

"But A.J. is such a cute nickname," Drew teased, trailing close behind the girl carrying his child.

Connor thought Clare might throw the container in her hand at Drew's head for his suggestion, but they were too far gone for him to find out. And, honestly, he didn't quite care about the endless soap opera that seemed to be Clare and Drew's relationship. Not unless Jenna made him.

Connor turned his attention back to his girlfriend, who was just staring after their friends. She had her things swaddled in her arms against her chest, trying to comfort herself. Her eyes were distant, her face withdrawn. He swore she would cry again any second, but she was gone before she could gain attention.


End file.
